The present invention relates to material handling apparatus with part recognition and sorting capability, and more particularly relates to a high speed material handling apparatus with part sorter and vision inspection system integrated into the apparatus to provide a compact unit with decreased footprint. However, the present invention is not believed to be limited to only vision inspection systems.
Numerous vibratory, centrifugal and rotary material handling devices are known and publicly/commercially available for singulating and orienting loose randomly-distributed parts for use, such fasteners being fed to an automated machine for installation/assembly. For example, see Doty U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,808. Further, sorting devices are known for ejecting defective parts. A problem is that these machines take up significant floor space, often in areas where floor space is at a premium and expensive. Thus, it is desirable to minimize the footprint (i.e., floor space occupied) of such material handling machines.
Optical object sorting systems are known and can be very useful, since the parts being sorted do not have to be physically contacted. One such system is described in Kenneway U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,245. However, optical systems require spacing of parts in order to facilitate the process of visual inspection. Uniform spacing can be a difficult problem in high speed material handling devices. Notably, spacing of parts can be accomplished in different ways, such as by reciprocating part-blocking gates, a slower upstream conveyor dropping parts onto a faster downstream conveyor, and/or rotating plates that create separation through radial movement of parts into larger circular paths on plates (e.g., through use of centrifugal force mechanisms). However, each of these alternatives take up additional floor space and involve additional mechanisms with an associated increase in complexity of the equipment, such that they are undesirable.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.